Agents running on mobile devices within a region of interest (ROI) can move or copy themselves to other devices that enter the ROT. Typically, each mobile device acts on its own without any central authority or role in the ROI. Content acquired between various agents can be fragmented and/or duplicated as agents move from mobile to mobile within the ROI.
What is required is a system and method that can establish a distributed client/server relationship between various Agents that persist within a ROI in order to manage the integrity of the data collected over time by agent activity.